


Carrot

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bin is a bunny, Drabble, Dress Up, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hongbin decides to humor Taekwoon and play dress up.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Carrot

Hongbin didn't know why he agreed to this. All he knew was that Taekwoon had made puppy-dog eyes at him as he opened up the gift box that contained a leotard, bunny ears, and _oh god is that a butt plug with a fluffy rabbit tail_ –

...and that's how he ended up in the bathroom, sliding the white spandex leotard (with a convenient, rabbit-tail-sized hole in the ass) up his torso. "....not bad actually..." he mused aloud to the mirror, angling his body this way and that to admire how the leotard accentuated his impossibly thin waist and clung to the curves of his ass.

He reached up and tousled his brown locks with his fingers, twirling his bangs into a loose, comma-esque curl. Grabbing the fuzzy white bunny ears, he slipped the headband onto his head, angling the ears so one stood tall, but the other had a flirtatious curve that seemed to say, "I'm a proper bunny but I know how to have fun".

Satisfied with the slant of his ears, Hongbin stared at the final piece of the costume laying out on the bathroom counter. It was the pièce de résistance: the bunny tail buttplug. He picked it up gingerly, like it was a piece of trash to be tossed. It's not that it was big; he'd taken much bigger than that, he thought smugly. It was just so.... _cute_. Taekwoon's pleading face flashed in his mind, his soft voice begging him to try it out, "just once, Bin-ah...". Hongbin sighed, squared his shoulders, and uncapped the lube he had sitting on the counter. The things we do for love.

Fingers adequately slicked, Hongbin hiked his leg onto the counter. He guided his fingers into the hole of his leotard, grazing his middle one against his hole. He shuddered, just that slight touch sending a jolt of electricity up his spine. He probed the tip of his finger in and the electricity ignited something inside him, warmth blossoming in his groin. He sighed, wanting more, and pushed past the ring of muscle. The sensation grew stronger and he was surprised at how easily he was able to slip in another finger, two, until his fingers were up to the second knuckle and he was fucking himself slowly with his hand. The fire inside him flared hotter and Hongbin felt the front of the leotard getting damp. 

Biting down on his lip, he slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass, whimpering at the loss. With his unlubed hand he grabbed the buttplug, slicked it up with lube, and gently pressed it into his hole. The plug slipped in easily, and Bin moaned as he stretched around it. He slowly straightened up, taking his leg off the counter and turned to admire his ass once more in the mirror. The tail did look cute, he had to admit and maybe, just maybe, kind of hot (if the tent at the crotch of his leotard was any indicator).

He washed his hands and adjusted the bunny ears one more time, smiling once he got them angled just so. Lee Hongbin was nothing if not a perfectionist. 

"Bin-ahhhh....are you ready yet? I want to see..." Taekwoon's whines could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door. Hongbin opened the door and Taekwoon stumbled into the bathroom, almost bowling Hongbin over. 

"Were you waiting against the door the entire time I was changing??" Hongbin asked incredulously. Taekwoon's cheeks flushed and he looked away, not meeting Hongbin's glare. "I couldn't wait..." Hongbin scoffed but lended a hand to Taekwoon, pulling him up off the tile. Taekwoon took a step back from Hongbin, eyeing him up and down like a lion assessing its prey. It was Hongbin's turn to blush as Taekwoon slowly circled him, leaving gentle touches on his chest, torso, thighs. "Well? Are you going to say anything?" Hongbin stammered, urge to cover his body rising.

"You look absolutely sinful," Taekwoon whispered, pulling Hongbin close and kissing him desperately. Hongbin sighed into the kiss, feeling that familiar warmth flare again as Taekwoon grabbed his waist and ground their hips together. Hongbin felt his leotard dampen as his cock pressed against Taekwoon's erection. His hole clenched as Taekwoon grabbed his ass, desperation building. "Need you now," Hongbin whispered harshly, small fingers scrambling with the button and zipper of Taekwoon's jeans. Taekwoon pushed Hongbin's hands away and unfastened his jeans, peeling the tight denim down his thighs. He pulled his cock through the fly of his boxers, pumping it slowly. Hongbin stared hungrily, debating whether he wanted to take it in his mouth first or go straight to his ass. 

Taekwoon smirked, watching Hongbin's Adam's apple bob as he weighed his options. "Is the bunny ready for his carrot?" he drawled, watching Hongbin in anticipation. Hongbin's eyes flashed to meet his seconds before Taekwoon felt a tiny fist connect with his groin. "Never mind! Fuck this!" Hongbin snapped, tearing the bunny ears off his head as he stomped back to the bathroom, leaving Taekwoon whimpering in the fetal position on their bedroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over the span of an hour after discussing disastrous Leobin flirting and Taekwoon offering Bin his....carrot. I'm so sorry.


End file.
